The GI Council
It is important to note that all of the following is currently tentative, and the idea of the "insane" is that of the GI, simialar to the UN, and the "test" is a type of bloody Olympics to vie for GI council positions. For the category of "Insanes" please see Insanes. Therefore the term "Insane" in this document will refer to a title rather than the categorization. The GI Council The GI Council is an international group of people who settle group decisions. Similar to the U.N., they help maintain the peace and are used, publicly, to prevent conflict. There are currently 7 seats on the council. The GI council are given free immunity from all governments (at the cost of going against their word and bad publicity) and have significant influence legislature. Their affiliations with different nations are very much publicized. The GI council also carry a special type of armor: This material actually helps as a nullification of Authority, and can be used for training, or for defense. See orihalcum for more details. Their "job" is to maintain peace, and aid with exploration of the Slum Archipelago. The Challenge/Test The founding seven council members agreed to have a type of "election" every four years to let the countries show their power as well as maintain the strongest in the council so that when it comes time to make hard decisions, the mightiest will make them. Also, this provides a type of fun event for the public to watch, giving a sense of unity. There are prizes given out to those who manage to pass certain rounds. This is also where complaint letters can be addressed. This election is known as the Challenge. Every participant is allowed, but all must sign waiver forms stating that if they manage to actually challenge a council member, none of the council members are responsible for their deaths, and must pay an entrance fee. The preliminary elimination process is very basic in that there'll be different tasks to do (scavenger hunts, etc.). After enough elimination, the top 12, now known as "upcomers", are given the chance to challenge a certain council member. The format works like this: #The "Upcomer" chooses an "Insane" that he/she wants to test against. #They duke it out for a certain time limit. #If the fight is a draw, the "Upcomer" joins the "Insane" at the bottom of the ranking and the incumbent stays in the "Insane" with his/her rank maintained. #If the "Upcomer" defeats the "Insane" (does not have to be killed), the incumbent is knocked out of the "Insane" and the "Upcomer" takes the spot of the "Insane" he/she defeated. #If the "Upcomer" loses, he/she can't participate in the current "test" anymore or the following "test". If an incumbent loses, they get one more chance to rejoin on the last day of the "test". Moreover, alongside these challenges, incumbent council members can challenge other ones, since the seats are ranked, some with more voting power than others. The fights are separated every other day, to keep everyone well rested. On the last day, two members of the six are chosen at random to help "field questions and complaints". This is when all possible lobbyists can complain--on the battle field. The two members are given wristbands. If a lobbying group can manage to take the wrist band, then the council member will do whatever the lobbying group tells him/her to do. Again, the deaths of the lobbying groups are not the fault of the GI. In fact, the last day is a giant free for all with anybody who hasn't been knocked out yet. In this part of the test, the ranking "Insane" can use their armor. This results in a lot of casualties. Some Brief History At the point of the story when this "Challenge" is taking place, there are currently 6 GI Council Mem bers #Knight - oldest member of the GI Council; has the Authority to harden his body; has a grandfather-like personality; similar ability to Greed from FMA. He is so old, that unlike the other authority users, he actually looks old. #Projector #Mammoth #Captain #Mercy #Magician Numbers 2-6 are labeled the "Generation of Insanes" (parodying Kuroko's Basket) because they all participated in the "test" the same year (way back when) and managed to utterly defeat the incumbent GI council Members. However, "Knight" has been undefeated ever since he reached rank 1 despite the attempts of Numbers 2-6. Ever since their inclusion into the GI Council Members, there have been no new members because nobody could draw with them. This list is PRIOR to the War of Nations. Captain and Knight have both now been replaced. Current Timeline Breakdown (very rough sketch) Note: this is so rough that it is MORE THAN LIKELY GOING TO BE SCRAPPED. ---- #Captain brings her crew with her to the "test". #"Test" begins with someone surprisingly challenging the "Knight" #The other 5 are also challenged and each goes to their own destination to fight. #When the fights are finished, the 5 "Generation" are surprised to see that "Knight's" fight was finished surprisingly fast and resulted in his death. Turns out that it was "The Child" #Test continues on with more casualties: "Unstoppable" kills "Mammoth" and takes his place, "Projector" reaches a # draw, current "Magician" is beaten by "Unknown" who takes his name and is the "Magician" described in the listings. Captain and "Mercy" have hard fights but manages to keep their spots and win. However fought "The Child" was basically death fodder. (Can make the deaths as gruesome as we want) #This could create some mystery surrounding "The Child" because she just keeps on killing. However, nobody knows it is specifically her. Besides the incumbent "Insane", nobody knows what the new "Insane" look like. ---- What is actually usable: # The Child caused a huge power switch, when she killed Knight. (could be now or four years ago) # Mammoth dies (will be useful for igniting other battles) # Unknown is masquerading as Magician) # After War of Nations begins, Captain resign in protest. In most recent GI Challenge, Adrian managed to become a GI council member. Final listing of the GI Council (now--0 HT) #The Child #Projector #Unstoppable #Mercy #Unknown (masquerading as Magician) #Adrian